the Playlist
by lon'quesadilla
Summary: "This is silly," Sayaka said, but allowed him to do what he'd proposed, putting a pair of headphones across her belly. "I just want to try it," Leon replied, picking up his iPod and starting to scroll through his songs. (babyfic, modern au)


**a/n: **I have such mixed emotions about this ship but this was an idea I needed to write and test out due to a throwaway line from something else I was writing, so thank you and goodnight.

* * *

"This is silly..." Sayaka said, but allowed him to do what he'd proposed, putting a pair of headphones across her round belly.

"I just want to try it," Leon replied, settling onto the bed and picking up his iPod, starting to scroll through his songs. He'd spent a good half hour making a tailored playlist specifically for this occasion, and now it was time to use it. He set it on shuffle, and the first song was the longest in the bunch, a classic rock song.

He looked up from his iPod's screen to meet Sayaka's blue eyes. She was propped up slightly in bed, looking down at her belly where the headphones were stretched across her stomach, concentrating like he'd said to do. The mission here was to see if their six month old baby reacted differently to all the genres of songs that Leon played for them in the womb through headphones. It was for fun, but also could and would be used as a good bonding experience for all of them.

"I'm not sure if this song is working," Sayaka reported after a moment.

"The song just has a long intro, give it a minute," he replied, looking back down to his little device's screen and turning the volume up just another notch. He didn't want it too loud, but didn't think that another level would be too bad.

"Oh, nope, there he goes," Sayaka said after another moment, rubbing her hand across her belly just above the headphones. "He's moving a little bit."

"Rock song with the long intro, check," Leon said, noting to himself as he let the song play a little more, before pressing the button for the next song. "Next up is a classic piano song."

"Enjoy, little one," Sayaka said, as through the headphones, the musical notes played out for the baby. Almost immediately, the strong little movements stopped, and all seemed calm again. "Hey, I think this one worked to calm him down. We might need to remember that."

"That's what it was meant to do, so yeah," Leon replied, intending on letting this song play through. He looked up from his iPod to his girlfriend, watching her belly, feeling a throb of love both for her and for the baby. He was tempted to try to feel the baby, too, but would wait a little bit for if he got really active and moving again.

"Ready?" he asked, and she nodded. "Next song."

His heart skipped a beat when the next song came on, a sappy pop song that he'd never admit to his guy friends that he liked. The one that she had dubbed 'their song', which was why he had reacted so strongly when it had come up.

"Is it our song?" Sayaka asked, and he realized with a start that she was staring down at him. "Because that's really cute if you put it on the playlist."

He snorted, quickly flipping his iPod away so she had no chance to see the screen. "No," he lied, pursing his lips together. "What makes you say that?"

"I'm psychic," she said, giving a giggle at his look. "Just kidding, I have really good intuition. And I can tell by your face. Aren't you glad to have a girl like me, Leon?"

He huffed again in an attempt at denial, trying not to smile. "Let's just focus and see if he responds to it, okay?"

She giggled again, nodding. "Fine."

As the song played, there wasn't as much of a reaction as the rock song had gotten them, and after about a minute, Sayaka called it as so.

"I think this song is more for his mom and dad to enjoy, not him," she said, and Leon nodded in agreement.

"Still, and not that it's our song, or anything, but you're right," he said. "Next song."

He laughed as he saw which song came on next. "Shit, I forgot I put this one on here."

"Language," Sayaka said first, before pressing him about the other part of what he'd said. "What song is it?"

"One of the songs that may or may not have helped to aid in making him," he replied nonchalantly with a shrug, still looking at his screen.

"Um...I'm not sure I know what you mean or if I want our son to hear it?" Sayaka said, cocking her head slightly. "Seriously, what is it?"

Instead of answering verbally, he looked up and held his iPod up to answer her. A slight blush spread over her face and she let out a little gasp as she saw the song's cover art.

"Leon! Change it, that's not appropriate for a little baby!"

"Come on, it's not like he's gonna understand the words," Leon said, "and it's got a beat like the rock song, so let's just see if he reacts to it for a minute."

Now it was her turn to huff, but she (grudgingly) allowed it.

"This feels so weird," she said after a moment, not able to meet his eyes. She let out another little gasp of surprise as she felt a kick within her, rubbing the area with her palm.

"Well, he's kicking, and I'm not sure how to feel about that," she said. This time, Leon reached his free hand up to the side of her belly, meeting the spot where Sayaka's hand was. She moved her hand slightly, allowing him to try to feel too, his eyes lighting up when he felt the tiny, strong movement under his palm.

"Hey, little man, you like that song?" he asked with a chuckle. Sayaka couldn't help but smile, despite still feeling a bit uncomfortable with the current song Leon was having their son listen to.

"Alright, that's enough, play the next song," she said, and after another rub against her skin, he listened, looking down to his iPod's screen and hitting the 'next' button.

"Aw, this one's another slow song," he said, "maybe it'll calm him from the last one."

"Good," she replied. "Now what are you making him listen to?"

"Why don't you guess, don't you have like, really good intuition, or something?" he teased, getting a stuck tongue out in response. "No, but it's, uh, the date night song."

"Aw, that's also cute," she replied. "In fact, I'd say it's just perfect."

"That's fair," he replied. "But what does he think of it?"

"Nothing, yet," Sayaka replied. "It feels kind of mean to give him all these up and down songs to try to affect his mood, I hope it's not bad for him."

"I think it's fine," Leon said, "the notes said just don't play any song too loud, and it should be fine."

"I guess."

After another whole lot of nothing from the slow song, they progressed to the next song, a popular kid's song that was guaranteed to get and be stuck in one's head.

"Gods, as if we probably won't hear that enough after he's born," Sayaka said after Leon had showed her his screen. "It was cute the first time, but now it's just really annoying."

"I don't know, he seems to like it," Leon replied, his hand back on the side of her belly, feeling for the reactions himself this time, and being successful in feeling them. The tiny kicks had no rhyme or rhythm, but he was happy to feel them anyway, and while such a bopping song was playing, too.

"If he becomes obsessed with this song, I'm blaming you," she said with a sigh.

"That's fair," he replied. "I'm gonna let it play out the last minute or so, because the playlist is almost over, and the last few songs are special."

She was distracted from asking what he meant by a particularly large kick, right where Leon's hand was, causing him to let out a surprised laugh just as the song ended. "I know, buddy. You're gonna like this though, I promise."

He looked up to Sayaka as the next song started. "I found and put some of your old group's songs on there for him."

She gasped. "Where did you—"

"I found your old albums. My computer was being a bitch about downloading them as slowly as possible, and then putting them on my iPod was a damn experience, but I did it," he said proudly.

"Aw, you shouldn't have," she said. "Those songs were so old, I was so young and inexperienced with singing..."

"I know, but I thought he might like to hear the voice of you I fell in love with."

A few odd kicks could still be felt, either due to the songs or just because, but they liked to believe it was the former.

"And maybe someday I can make my own music for him," Leon continued. "But that's still up in the air."

"We can have our own album of songs written for all of our kids," Sayaka said, his eyes widening at the implications.

"That would be a dream," he said with a sigh. "Hopefully someday."

"Yup," Sayaka agreed. "For now, though, this."

They listened (and felt the kicks) in silence as the songs finished up, and once the playlist started all over, Leon paused it and turned his iPod off. He reached up to remove the headphones from her belly, throwing his things aside before leaning in and kissing the spots where the headphones had been. She put a hand on the top of his head as he kissed her belly.

"That was fun. Thank you for making the baby a playlist," she said, playfully grasping his hair and giving it a tug with her hand.

"It was fun," he replied, looking up from her belly to meet her eyes. "Maybe we can do it again before he's born."

"Maybe," Sayaka agreed. "As long as you take a certain song off of there before that."

"Hmm, I have a better idea," he said, leaning down to kiss her belly again, before looking back up to her with a smirk. "Why don't _we_ just listen to the song again, instead? Then maybe see if things go from there. It's been a while..."

Sayaka blushed slightly, but nodded, a playful gleam in her own eyes. "You know, I think that can be arranged."

* * *

**a/n: **There were some context clues to what some songs are, but for the ones that weren't explicitly stated, there's a link available on the ao3 version of the story. Thanks for reading! c:


End file.
